Caught
by pinkbrat08
Summary: What if it went a little differently after the snuggly duckling? Instead of getting trapped in the cave, Rapunzel gets caught my Maximus and Eugene has to save her. T because I'm not sure where I'll go with this...
1. The Initial Chase

**Okay...hopefully you like this. Takes place after The Snuggly Duckling, and the guards are chasing them. I don't own Tangled...though I wish I did! Warning: Quite a bit of fluff!**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

"Rider!" They were so close, and I was freaking out! Where were we going to go? We definitely couldn't go down that rickety ladder.

Suddenly, Goldie swung across to the cliff in front of us. Of course, now I have to fend off these guards to spare time. Once I had knocked out all the guards something totally unexpected happened, the horse came after me with a sword. That is definitely not something you see everyday and I was caught off guard. I had lost the frying pan, and thats when Blondie tossed her hair to me.

I managed to make it across to this dilapidated water thing **(AN: I don't know what its called. If you know, tell me and I'll go back and change it). **I tried to get Goldie to jump back across to get away, but that stupid horse was right behind her. Before she could even try to escape Maximus had a mouthful of her dress to hold her back. I immediately started thinking of how I could get her out of there. Maybe I should just make my escape now, I had my chance. No! I had to save her, or at least try. I had to admit, she was growing on me. She was naive, yes, but I wanted to be the one to teach her everything she didn't know. I couldn't exactly place how I felt about her, but something was compelling me to want to be with her.

What was I saying? This was my chance to get out of here, and I was spending it thinking about a girl I barely knew! What is wrong with me? I never let a girl get to me like this. Then again, she wasn't just any girl. I've never met anyone like her. I just needed to get my head on straight! I didn't have that much time. Either go in there and save her, or run and never look back.

"Flynn!" Her call for help snapped me out of it. I knew it might not work, but I at least needed to try to help her.

As fast as I could, I ran and jumped over to where she was stuck. The guards were starting to cross over the makeshift bridge when I heard it. It sounded like something had cracked a little, and I would have disregarded it if water hadn't started gushing out of the dam.

"Blondie!" I reached her just as the dam broke. At the last second I grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly. I didn't want her to wash up by herself where she would get lost.

The water picked us up and carried us away from the snuggly duckling to some river by the forest. Of course, Blondie had passed out, so I had to drag her onto the shore. I started to get really worried, it had been a couple minutes since we had been on land, but she wasn't coming too. I checked to make sure she was still breathing, and sure enough she was. Why is she still like this? I figured I'd give her a little while, so I found a covered area nearby and carried her over. I gently layed her against a tree, and started a fire. **(AN: It's the same place as in the movie...)**

Just when I really started to worry, I saw her eyes flicker open, "Hey, Blondie. You okay?"

"Ya. What happened?"

"What was the last thing you remember? I'll start from there."

"You yelled over to me, and then I heard water flowing, and that's the last thing I remember before everthing went black."

"Okay. You know how the horse knocked over the plank to get you you?" She nodded her head and I continued. "Well, the dam broke, and it washed us away. I know where we are, but it will take about half an hour to get to the kingdom tomorrow."

"Hey, Flynn? How long was I unconcious?"

"Long enough for me to worry about you," Why did I say that? She giggled. It's so cute when she giggles, especially when she scrunches up her nose. Wait, what am I saying? I don't like her. I need to stop! What is up with me lately?

"How long is that exactly?"

"Not too long, maybe about five minutes."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm ah...I'm going to go get some firewood."

"Okay," but before I could even get up she gasped.

"What?"

"Your arm, it's bleeding!" Funny, I didn't notice that before.

"I'm sure it'll stop eventually."

"No, Flynn. Just stay here, I'll fix it. It's all my fault anyways."

"It's not your fault, I'm just careless."

"No, it is my fault. If I wouldn't have made you take me to see the latterns, you never would have gottent this," her beautiful, green eyes were starting to tear up so I decided to give in.

"Alright, but I don't see how you're going to fix this. We don't even have medical supplies."

"Well...you see, that's the thing. I don't exactly...um...need anything."

"What?" She must've known I was confused because she started to expand.

"Well...my hair...it umm, it can...heal injuries."

"What!" Now I was getting scared.

"Just don't freak out okay?" She started to wrap her hair around my arm.

"Umm...Goldie? What are you doing?"

She looked up at me, "I told you, don't freak out," and that's when she started to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow, l__et your power shine. _Her hair started to glow, and it was freaking me out.

_Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design._

_Save what has been lost. _Now the hair around my arm was glowing, and I was really getting scared.

_Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine._

She looked up at me, and I unwrapped my arm. It had healed up completely. How?

"Uh...Blondie? What just happened?"

"I actually don't know. Mother can't explain it, she just tells me I was born with a gift. She said that when I was a baby people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves, but once it's cut it turns brown and loses its power. Ever since I can remember I've been in that tower. Mother never let me leave, and I didn't argue because she said it was dangerous."

"Are you still going to go back?"

"I don't know. I'm sure mother will get worried when she gets back and I'm not there. But I've been having so much fun!"

"Don't go back then. You could always..." what? She could always what? Stay with you and start a family? She would never go for scum like me! "Ahh..nevermind. It's you decision in the end." There was an awkward pause. Why was I saying these kind of things? I need to just clear my head, and stop thinking about her.

"So, Flynn. Do you have any secrets?"

"No...why would you ask that?"

"Come on, you've got to have a few secrets. I won't tell anyone. I mean, really. Who do I have to tell?" She had a point, after this she would go back to her mother.

I took a deep breath. Did I really want to do this? "My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert." Apparently I did. I looked over at her, expecing her to burst out in laughter. Instead, she was just smiling.

"I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider."

"Thanks."

"So then why do you go by Flynn?"

"I was always teased as a kid for my name. As soon as I got out of the orphanage I changed my name to the name of my favorite hero: Flynnagan Rider. Of course, at the time I thought it was the perfect name for a thief."

"You were an orphan?" I nodded. "Oh my gosh! Eugene, I'm so sorry," Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"It's alright. I never really knew my parents. I miss them, and I wish they were still around, but I can't really do anything now."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "That's so sad."

"It's alright, Bondie. I'm over it." After another awkward silence, I decided to pipe up, "It's getting pretty late. Maybe we should get some shut eye. Tomorrow's a big day, right?"

"Of course! Goodnight, Eugene."

"Goodnight, Goldie"

After barely two seconds Rapunzel whispered, "Hey Eugene?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks, for everything. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"You're welcome."

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**So? How was it? Please review! Reviews are always nice! If you don't review Eugene will hit you over the head with his frying pan...**


	2. Captured

**Did you like the last chapter? Hope you did! Remember to review, but I'll remind you at the end too, just in case! :) I still don't own Tangled, sadly. :(**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

I woke up early this morning, so I decided to see if I could find my way to the bridge. Luckily I never get lost. Just when I lost hope and was about to turn around, I saw the kingdom. Thank goodness! I thought I would be wandering all day. I made a mental note to myself to take a shortcut with Goldie, now that I knew where we were. I immediately turned around and headed back to wake up Blondie, if she wasn't already up. She seemed so enraptured with the thought of seeing the kingdom. I don't see what the big deal is, its just the kingdom. But then again, she's been locked up in that tower all her life.

She looked like an angel deep in sleep, but unfortunately I knew she would be mad if I didn't wake her up. She was excited and she wanted to get the day started as early as possible.

"Rapunzel, hey wake up!"

"What? Oh, its morning... wait, did you just call me Rapunzel?" Gah! I did it again!

"Ya, that's your name isn't it?" Okay, that was way to harsh.

"Sorry, I guess I just was sort of shocked you used my name instead of Blondie, or Goldie."

"There's no need to apologize, I was just being a jerk. Sometimes I don't really think about what I'm saying when you're around." I should just keep my mouth shut!

"Why's that?" Of course, she doesn't get my meaning and now I have to explain.

"Well...um, you see..." Great, how was I supposed to word this without actually telling her? I got it! "You have that effect on me, I guess."

"That 'effect'? What do you mean? If I did something wrong, I'm really sorry!"

"No, no! You didn't do anything wrong, actually just the opposite."

"Oh, okay." She paused and contemplated what I just said - I assume - before saying anything again. "So, what did I do right?"

I laughed softly. Of course, she's naturally curious, "Everything. At first, I didn't think anything of it, but now I know that I was bound to fall for you eventually." There, I said it! I can't believe I actually just admitted that!

"Fall for me?" She tilted her head to the side and smiled. I'm sure she knew what I meant, and now she was teasing me by looking extra adorable! I shouldn't have said anything!

"Well you know..." she shook her head, and now I could tell she was trying to hold back a smile. It was so frustrating! She was trying to get me to admit my feelings for her! "You know what, never mind. Let's just get going, okay? There's lots to see in the kingdom." Maybe I can distract her?

She shook her head again, "No. I want to know what you were going to say." Great, so obviously distracting her won't work.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to stall, "I have...um, feelings for you." I muttered out the last part so they were barely audible.

"What?" She smiled, and I gawked at how beautiful she is.

"I have feelings for you," I felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

"What kind of feelings?"

"I...I lo...I love you."

She giggled a little and blushed, "I think, I love you too."

"You think?" I squeaked. I was already nervous, and now she doesn't even know if she feels the same way.

She full out laughed this time, "Well, I've never felt like this before, so I don't know. But I get butterflies in my stomach when I look at you. So, if that's what love feels like..." She trailed off and started to blush. It seemed like forever when she finally talked again, "So are we going to go then?"

"Uh, ya let's go. We've got a full day ahead of us. You must be pretty excited, huh?"

"Well, duh! I've waited for this at least my whole life!"

I led the way, and when she caught sight of the kingdom she was speechless. It was a nice break considering she talked the whole way there. Ah, who am I kidding? I could've listened to her talk for hours. She practically ran across the bridge and I struggled to keep up. By the time I did manage to catch up to her, she was having difficulty walking. So many people were trampling her hair without realizing it.

I gathered up her hair as best I could and looked for a possible solution. Then I saw the four little girls braiding each others hair, so I whistled them over. I could tell they were excited to braid blondie's hair. When they finished, all I could do was gape. She looked gorgeous, not that she doesn't all the time but this was the first time I had ever really just looked at her without reprimanding myself.

When they finished her hair, she ran over to me and told me she wanted to check out the bookstore. I was okay with that considering it wasn't a very busy street and there weren't many guards there.

I took my time getting there, but Blondie was growing impatient and she started to drag me behind her. When we got to the bookstore she spent what seemed like hours looking at the books she could get her hands on.

I was so distracted with her need for entertainment that I forgot to look around and keep on guard until it was too late. I didn't see the guard come through the door, and I didn't see him when he left. I only saw him when he reentered the bookstore with a group of guards and no way out. Before I could even try to make an attempt at escape, they grabbed Blondie and I, and put us in cuffs.

"Eugene!"

"So, you have an accomplice now, eh Rider?" He grinned as he led Rapunzel and I away from the bookstore.

"She's just...a friend" I struggled against the restraints, but it was no use. They put us on top of a horse, and we rode out of the village to the castle... and the prison.

As we rode on, Rapunzel whispered, "This isn't how I pictured seeing the kingdom."

"I know, I'm sorry. I told you I was bad news. I promise I'll get you out of this."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you right now. You aren't cut out for a prison cell."

"You may not be worried for yourself, but you need to be. I'm useless in this situation, and I can't help you. This isn't even my first offense, I didn't do anything wrong so they have to let me go. But you, well I don't know how many things you've done - and I don't want to - but there isn't really any way out for you."

"You're right, but I won't stop worrying about you. Even if you do get out of here, I'll be in the prison with no way to help you get back home." That's when I heard her start to cry, "Blondie, please. There's no need to cry, you'll be fine. Everything is going to be alright."

"No! Everything is not going to be alright. You'll be stuck in jail, or worse and I'll never see you again."

"Hey, it _will _be alright. You don't have to worry about me, and you really don't need to cry over me. You'll get over me in a short time, I promise."

"No, I won't. Some people may be able to forget you, but I'll never forget you. I love you, Eugene." Hearing those words come out of her mouth was like heaven.

"I love you too, Blondie."

We had just entered the castle gates when Rapunzel stopped crying. Some of the guards took Rapunzel into the castle, and the rest of them escorted me to the prison. I knew they thought I was going to pull something, but honestly I was done fighting. I knew there was no way out for me. So why bother? I wondered where they were taking Rapunzel, and I got worried. What if they did something awful to her! I don't even want to imagine. I hope she isn't worried or scared and I wish I could just be there to hold her and tell her everything will be all right. Of course I couldn't because Rapunzel was on the other side of the castle grounds, while I was stuck here in this stupid jail cell.

I was so worried that I couldn't even sit still to wait for my sentence. I already knew they were going to hang me. I had stolen their daughter's crown, and now I didn't even know where it was. I was completely screwed, and I knew it so I left my mind to think about Rapunzel.

* * *

**HEY! Just wondering (or suggesting) if any of you do fan art...you should do some of you favorite scenes from this story - as it progresses. I'd love to see them, if you do any. Please review! Thanks! Eugene and Rapunzel hugs for everyone who reviews! 3**


	3. In The Dungeon

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Whoever 'Guest' is...thank you. And thank you to 'Umbre0n' as well as 'I LOVE HULK' and anyone else who has reviewed since then. I hope you like this chapter! I'm feeling really inspired lately, you might even get two chapters within the same day. :) **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**(P.S. this chapter is partially from Rapunzel's point of view. Don't worry, I'll let you know when I switch back to Eugene)**

I didn't know where they were taking me, all I knew was that I wasn't with Eugene anymore. It worried me to be all alone, and I was worried about what might happen to him. I was lead through a very tall, wide door when I realized they were taking me to the castle. Why am I going here? I thought they would just let me go, or leave me in a jail cell for a night to 'warn me'. Why would they need to bring me through the castle, unless...Oh no! What if I really have done something deserving of death? I don't know the rules of the kingdom and I practically just did whatever Eugene did. I probably did something wrong without even realizing it!

I decided it wouldn't hurt to ask where they were taking me, "Excuse me, why are you taking me through the castle?"

"It has been decided that you are an accomplice of Flynn Rider's and you must therefore be interrogated by the King and Queen."

"Oh," it was all I could manage to say. I was meeting the King and Queen, but definitely not how I pictured it.

We walked a long ways, and through many different, intimidating corridors. When we finally stopped in front of a door, I was released and shoved into the room. The first thing I noticed were all the books enshrouding every wall. I estimated that there were over 10,000 books in the room, but that wasn't the only thing that impressed me. The whole ceiling was a skylight. It was by far the most amazing thing I've ever seen. But then, my eyes drifted to see the King and Queen in discussion. They obviously didn't know I was here.

I cleared my throat, and their expression turned to those of hate, until they actually looked at me. As soon as their eyes met my small figure by the door, their faces immediately softened. The Queen let out a small gasp and turned away, but the King couldn't peel his eyes away from me. I fidgeted nervously under his gaze. Eventually his attention returned to the Queen. He whispered something, and they both stood.

"It appears," he started, "that the infamous Flynn Rider now has an accomplice. Some may believe that because you were in his company that that makes you the one and only suspect. I however, highly doubt that." I let out a breath of relief, "What is your name, my dear?"

I cleared my throat again, "Rapunzel." At this, they both gasped. Why were they so shocked? It was just a name, right?

He tried to start a sentence or question, but he choked up. The Queen took over, "How old are you, R-Rapunzel?"

"I'm 18 today," At this they both collapsed into their chair. When they both started to softly cry, I got extremely worried. "I'm so sorry, did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?"

The Queen gained control of herself just long enough to signal me to sit down on a chair in front of her and explain the story. "We had a daughter 18 years ago. She had blonde hair and green eyes, just like y-you. Her hair grew at an amazing rate, and though we couldn't explain it, we knew it had something to do withe the flower that healed me during my pregnancy. Shortly after her birth, she was kidnapped and we haven't seen her since. You remind us so much of her though. It's almost as if..." She didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence when she submitted to tears once again.

"As if, what?" I was hesitant to ask for fear of upsetting them even more, but I had to know. There were so many questions in my life that had gone unanswered, but now was the time that I wanted to start getting them.

This time the King spoke finishing the Queen's sentence. "It's almost as if, you were her. Please, answer me this, do you live in the kingdom?"

"No. I live in the forest. It's supposed to be a secret, but considering you are the King and Queen I guess it would be okay to tell you. You see, it's in this hidden cove. There is rock surrounding the whole thing, but it's not a cave. There's a secret entrance, but I've never actually been allowed to leave. The only reason I left this time was because I wanted some answers. Like why those lanterns are released on the exact same day as my birthday." I stopped. This might be an information overload for them. I should've stopped talking at 'No. I live in the forest.'

"Rapunzel, we may need a moment before we begin questioning you again. We have no doubt that you are not Flynn Rider's accomplice, however we have some other questions."

"Of course. Just, may I see Eug-Flynn?"

"Yes, we will have one of the guards escort you there."

"Thank you."

I was kindly escorted to the jail cell that they were holding Eugene in. I was only given a few minutes alone with him. The guard told me he would come to get me when the King and Queen were ready to talk to me again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**(AN: This is now Eugene's POV)**

It had only been a few minutes of being separated from Rapunzel and thrown into the jail cell that I started to worry about her. After sitting in the jail cell for what seemed like hours, I heard footsteps and the rustling of keys.

"Eugene!" We practically toppled to the ground when she rushed in for a hug. It was hard for me to stay upright with my hands cuffed in front of me. But I managed to wrap my arms around her, even if I was restrained.

"Blondie, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Why are you here?"

"Eugene, it's okay, calm down. I'm fine, no one touched me. And I'm here to see you. The King and Queen had a hard time questioning me, I don't know why. They said something about me reminding them of their lost daughter. It was really sad." She slipped out from underneath my arms, and took a hold of my hands instead.

"You know, now that I think about it, you do remind me of her. She had green eyes, and blonde hair, and you almost look exactly like the queen in features."

"Do I? I didn't really notice. I was too scared, but they don't think I'm your accomplice so they're letting me off on that. However, they do still want to talk to me about this lost princess thing."

"Well, I guess that's good, right?"

"I guess so. It's just, what if I am the lost Princess? I really doubt it, but still. I don't want my life to change, Mother would be heartbroken if I left her."

"You mean, you were planning on going back to being locked up in that tower for your whole life? Rapunzel, is that really what you want?"

"No, but I just...I don't know."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, but hey look at the bright side, you aren't necessarily the Princess. You have nothing to worry about until they officially say you are."

"Thanks Eugene." After a short silence she asked the question I had been dreading, "What's goin to happen to you?"

"Well, they'll probably,um, you know..."She looked at me questioningly. Looks like I'll have to spell this one out for her too. I sighed, not ready for her reaction, "They're going to have to hang me because of the crimes I've committed."

She gasped and flew back into my arms, burying her face in my chest in the process. "No! It's not fair! I won't let them do this to you."

"Hey, it's going to be alright." I tried to sooth her, but she just kept crying. She didn't stop, even when the guards came to take her back to the King and Queen for more questioning.

I had too much time on my hands to worry about too many things. If Rapunzel is the lost Princess, she'll be so distracted she won't have time to think about me. It was the both the best and the worst possibility I could think of. The others were jsut terrible. I didn't even want to think about them anymore. I couldn't think about what would happen if she wasn't the Princess. She'd be all alone, or worse, she could go back to a miserable life locked up in that tower. No! I needed to stop thinking about this! It's not going to get me anywhere. I just have to think about right now, I couldn't let my mind wander to the future. I just had to keep my thoughts to all the good memories I have of Blondie.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Sooo...how was it? I hope that will appease you all for now. I have a lot going on right now, with school starting up again, and of course I'm rushing to do all my summer work because I'm such a procrastinator. Don't freak out if I don't put another chapter up for awhile..I'm slowly working on it, don't worry... Please review! I always love your insight and opinions! P.S. If you have any ideas for chapter names of this one and the previous chapters I'm all ears! Post some suggestions!**


	4. The Returned Princess

**I'm so sorry about not updating in so long! I hope some of you are still following this story! A lot has been going on for me... But without further ado, the story:**

* * *

**(Rapunzel POV)**

After leaving Eugene's cell, the guard returned me to the King and Queen. I knew they were going to ask me more about my life. They probably thought I was the princess, but that was crazy. I wasn't a princess! I've lived in a tower with Mother my entire life, and I've never known anything but that. But if they have to question me to settle this, I suppose they can. They are the king and queen after all. As soon as I reentered the room, I was ushered to sit in the seat in front of the king and queen.

"Now, I know this may seem very strange to you, but we need to ask you a few more questions," The queen seemed hesitant about talking, like she didn't want to scare me or something.

"That's alright. I completely understand. And I just want to say, that I'm very sorry about what happened to your daughter. I'm sure one day you'll find her."

"Thank you, that's very kind, but I'm afraid we've given up ho...pe." The queen looked so upset, and I felt bad for her but there wasn't much I could do.

After a minute the kind took over in talking. I could tell he was upset too, but he had better control of his emotions. "Now, we only have a few more questions for you. The first one being, what does your...mother look like."

"Well, she's about six inches taller than me, she has dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she wears a red dress."

"I see." He almost seemed disappointed, "Is there anything strange, or out of the ordinary about her?"

"I don't know, not really I guess. She never lets me out of the tower though, is that what you're getting at?"

"Not exactly. I mean, are you sure she has brown hair? There's nothing out of the ordinary about her appearance?"

"Oh! Yes, sometimes there is. Occasionally she comes home with grey hair and a few wrinkles, but after I she brushes my hair it...Oh no! No one was supposed to know that, mother is going to be so upset." I have to fix this somehow! What if someone tries to cut my hair?

"Rapunzel, please tell us everything. We have to know, it's very important. We promise not to tell anyone anything you tell us."

They seemed trustworthy, but mother always told me in the case of my meeting someone, not to tell anyone about my hair. " Okay...mother has always told me that ever since I was a baby my hair has had these healing powers. And since mother is really old, when I sing to her it makes her younger temporarily."

"I see, but she never let you out of the tower, why?"

"Mother always told me that if I left, I would probably be kidnapped for my hair, and I didn't want that to happen. So I stayed with her, because I knew that if I left I wouldn't have anyone to take care of me." Suddenly it hit me! She wasn't my mother! She's using me for my powers. Maybe I'm the lost...no I can't be, can I?

"Rapunzel, I know this may be a shock to you, but we both had a feeling that you are our daughter. After what you just told us, we know we were right."

"So, I'm...I'm the, princess?" This was a lot to take in! But I wasn't skeptical anymore, I knew I was the princess. I don't know how I knew, but I just had this feeling that everything they were telling me was true.

"Yes, we believe you are." All of a sudden I felt overwhelmingly happy. I finally had something I was sure about, and I was so glad I finally had a really family. The king and queen, I mean my mom and dad, looked happy too. They stood up and walked over to my seat. I stood up too, and we all immediately embraced.

"We're so glad you're finally home!"

"I am too." But then, a sinking feeling came over me, "What about Eugene?"

"Who?" They both asked at the same time.

"Eugene, I mean Flynn. What's going to happen to him?"

They both looked at each other before answering, "I think he has done so much for us that it's only proper to clear him of his charges and release him."

"Thank you so much!" I hugged them both before we all walked to the prison to order the guards to let him go.

When we reached his prison cell, Eugene looked so distraught. The king, I mean my dad, cleared his throat and he looked up. When he saw them standing there, he looked frightened, but then he noticed me standing beside them. As soon as he saw me, he smiled, "So you're the princess after all?"

I was so shocked! He knew, and we hadn't even said anything. Now I was curious, "How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling," as soon as he said that he must have remembered our conversation earlier because all of a sudden he looked sad again. I wanted to say something, but I felt it was probably better if my dad said something, so it seemed more official.

Just when I thought I would have to say something he spoke up, "Guards! Open this cell and let this young man out. His charges have been cleared for returning the lost princess to us."

Eugene looked so shocked at what was said that I had to giggle. But when the doors opened, I flew into his arms. "Eugene! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too Blondie, me too." He hugged me back, and we stood there for awhile until my dad cleared his throat.

* * *

**(Eugene's POV)**

As soon as I heard that I was going to be released, I was so happy. But then I realized it was because they had finally figure out that Rapunzel was the lost princess, "So you're the princess after all?"

"How did you know?"

"I just had a feeling," I knew from the minute she started talking about Gothel, and she looked so similar to the queen. Now I knew I had really lost her. Even if I wasn't hanged for my crimes, there's no way they would let her have a relationship with me.

"Guards! Open this cell and let this young man out. His charges have been cleared for returning the lost princess to us." When I heard that I was overjoyed. I wasn't going to be hanged! I knew I must have looked shocked though, because Rapunzel was giggling.

The door was only open a crack when Rapunzel jumped into my arms, "Eugene! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Me too Blondie, me too." I knew this was probably going to be the last time I was ever allowed to see her, so I hugged her back for as long as I could. Unfortunately as long as I could wasn't long enough, because the King cleared his throat after two seconds. I knew they were going to tell me to get out of the castle, they didn't want me with Rapunzel anymore. When I looked up, they were both smiling sadly at us.

"Rapunzel..."

She didn't even give him enough time to finish what he was going to say, "Please don't make him go! I love him!" My heart leapt at what she had blurted out, and I could feel my face getting warm. I loved her too, but she was a princess. It was probably better off that we weren't together.

The king sighed and gave a little smile, "Alright. There's nothing much I can do about it. If that's how you truly feel, then I give my consent."

* * *

**Alright. How was that? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Post them in your review! Any ideas on where I can go from here? I have a few, but not 100% sure. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Escape From Palace Life

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I didn't really know where to go with the story, but you've given me some really great ideas! I'm so excited to see how this turns out!**

* * *

I was all together shocked that the king had said that! I mean, allowing a scoundrel like me to be with the Princess of Corona? It seemed too good to be true. I must be dreaming! But no, I'm not because this dream is lasting a long time.

As soon as it was time for the lantern festival, Rapunzel was rushed off so she could get ready. This year the kingdom finally had something to celebrate. When the King and Queen stepped out, it went silent. They walked to the edge of the balcony, passing the lantern.

The King lifted his hands and announced, "The Princess of Corona has been returned!"

When he said this, the crowd cheered until he raised his hands again, "We would like to introduce Rapunzel and the man who brought her back to us." What? I thought I wasn't going to be a part of this!

Blondie and I were pushed out the door and we walked to where the King and Queen were standing. Hesitantly, we waved. The ceremony went on as usual, but this time in happiness rather than solemn hope.

Although today had ended well, it had been long and exhausting. We all needed rest so we went to bed early. The next few days would be busy and we needed all the rest we could get.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As I thought, the week was filled with preparations. I was knighted and put in charge of Goldie's protection. We were both given lessons on proper etiquette, dancing, speech, and any other mumbo jumbo royalty stuff they could come up with. I never knew I could be this tired! And all because of this party they were holding in honor of the return of the return of the Princess. I knew Blondie was just as tired as I was, so I decided it was time both of us took a break for the day. Of course, I made sure to inform the King and Queen and then we were home free!

We took Maximus with us because he was the kingdom's best and we took off for the town square. Rapunzel never did manage to see the town before, so I thought now was as good a time as ever.

I took her into a bakery first. It was about time for lunch, and I hadn't thought to pack anything. We both ordered soup and a cupcake. We took the cupcakes with us to ensure time to walk around.

"So where do you want to go first Blondie?"

She bit into her cupcake, thinking. When she finally swallowed she replied, "I want to see everything."

"All right. Grand tour of the town coming right up!"

"Hey Eugene, what flavor cupcake did you get?"

"Chocolate, I think. Why?"

"Do you want to trade me a bite?"

"Sure. Why not?"

I eased the cupcake down near her mouth so she could take a bite. But as she was about to take a bite of it, someone bumped into me and the cupcake smashed into her face.

"Eugene! What was that for?"

"I'm sorry! Honestly, I was pushed. Let me just help you get this off your face."

I bent down and gingerly placed my lips on her cheek, sucking up some of the cupcake. I could feel her skin heat up at my touch, so I kept trailing kisses down her face until I made it to the corner of her lips.

_What was I doing? _I pulled back. I know her father gave us permission but I knew Rapunzel might not be ready for this. After all, I had expertise in this, and she had never left her tower let alone kissed anyone!

"Why did you stop?"

I looked down at Rapunzel. Most of the cupcake was off her face now except for a little on her lips. It was so tempting...

"Uhh..." I cleared my throat trying to buy time, "Well... I didn't want to...I didn't know if..." What was I supposed to tell her?

"It's all right," she whispered hesitantly, "I want this."

After the words escaped her lips, I couldn't hold back any longer. I placed my hand around the back of her neck and slowly leaned down. Her eyes fluttered shut. As I closed the remaining distance between us, I let my eyes fall shut as well.

Now, I've kissed many girls in my days as Flynn Rider, but none of them could compare to this one. This kiss wasn't one of loveless passion. It was innocent and soft, full of love. She tasted of chocolate and something I could only describe as Rapunzel. I lost myself in the feeling of her lips against mine, and pulled her closer to me, my arm around her waist. I never wanted to let her go, and I never wanted to forget this feeling.

As she started to run her hands through my hair, I realized we should probably stop. I didn't want to, but I knew I should before it got out of control. I pulled away, but kept her close.

"I love you, Blondie."

She nestled into my chest, "I love you too, Eugene."

When I realized that people were starting to stare, I pulled back and cleared my throat, "Well, should we start that grand tour now?"

"Okay, but I think I'd rather be doing something else."

I was shocked, and I'm sure she could tell because she blushed after realizing what she had said. As tempting as it was, I knew we should save it for later. We didn't want people talking about the recently returned 'innocent' Princess of Corona.

We walked around nonchalantly. Neither of us wanted to be in town any more, especially after what had happened. I tried to stop thinking about it, and I knew Goldie was trying hard too but it wasn't working. A kiss like that is hard to forget.

The only thing she really took an interest in was the library in town. She had never really had many books to read, and she loved to learn. She obviously hadn't stumbled across the library in the castle. I had previously discovered it the other day while trying to escape the boredom of etiquette lessons. Maybe I should take her there later tonight.

We returned to the castle shortly after leaving the library. Neither of us wanted to be in town anymore, we had other things on our mind. Although we might not get much time alone together, I could always find time to steal another kiss.

It was late when we were finally left alone by everyone. I decided to take her to the library, I knew she would probably spend most of the time reading books, but I enjoyed just being with her. But you never know, something might come out of it.

* * *

**Okay, so I decided to end it there. Not as long a chapter as I thought it would be, but I hope you still enjoyed it! For those of you that actually read this: Tell me if my writing is good...I mean like good enough to be a beta reader. I've always wanted to try it, but I don't know if I'd be good enough. I really love writing, and I'm getting an A in my AP Literature class...tell me what you think in your reviews! Thanks so much! **


	6. Talk

**I'm so sorry for not updating in FOREVER! My grandpa died in a car crash a few months ago, so I haven't got around to writing... This is just a really short little blip, because I'm working on another actual chapter...this is just a little date scene to add some more fluff to the story. **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

The etiquette lessons were paying off, so they told me. I didn't see how learning to eat properly and make good conversation was relevant, but I kept at it. If not for myself, for Rapunzel. She had become my world in as little as a week. We spent as much time together as we could, but we were still preparing for her party, so it wasn't much.

It had been about a week since we had last been allowed to go into the village, or do anything besides lessons, so once again I found myself asking for permission to take Rapunzel out. This time I had something planned. I was determined that we would have an actual date instead of just strolling through town.

I was allowed to take her out for the day, so I started getting all I needed together. I was taking her to the beach. It was particularly sunny out, and it was hot. I asked the chef to put together a lunch and snacks for us, and headed to Blondie's room to make sure she had everything she needed before we went.

I knocked on the door, and she answered it quickly, "Eugene! What are you doing here? Don't you have lessons at 11 today?"

"Nope. In completely free, and so are you. So get ready, we're going out. You'll need a swimsuit and a towel."

"Alright. So we're going to the beach?" I could tell she was getting excited, she hadn't been to the beach yet, and she told me constantly how nice it would be to go.

"I'll meet you at the stables, we're taking Maximus."

I headed back to the kitchen, and grabbed the lunch from the chef. Thanking him - darn, those lessons were actually getting to me - I walked out to the stables. I hadn't been that long, so I was surprised to see Rapunzel already standing there with Maximus already saddled and ready to go.

I attached the lunch to the saddle, and helped Rapunzel up, climbing up after making sure she was on properly. We rode off in pursuit of the beach, only looking back once to wave to her parents. The beach was close, so we didn't have to ride too far.

Max seemed to know where we were going because he took off as soon as we reached the edge of town.

When we finally reached the beach, Blondie bolted off the horse and to the edge of the water. She splashed a little in the air with her toes, and then towards me.

"What are you waiting for? The water is so warm!" She started untying her dress as she spoke, and I felt something deep down that made me want to kiss her.

I jumped down from Max, and stripped down to my shorts and walked to the water next to her.

Without hesitation, as soon as she got her dress off, I picked her up, ran into the water, and threw her. She was surprisingly very light, even with miles of hair tied up on top of her head.

"Eugene! Why'd you do that?!"

I shrugged, and dove in, coming up right next to her. She splashed me in the face, and I got a mouthful of it. She tried to splash me again, but I quickly wrapped my arms around her, successfully restraining her arms.

She squirmed and tried to get out, but I wouldn't let her. Eventually she gave up. A strand of her hair was hanging in front of her face, so I pushed it behind her ear. I kept my hand behind her head, and tilted her face up towards mine.

"I love you, Rapunzel," I whispered.

"I love you too Eugene."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. I promise I'll keep you safe, because I can't live without you anymore."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. There's no way anything could happen to me now. I won't get taken again. I don't think Gothel even knows what happened to me."

I could tell this was hard for her. She hadn't talked about the tower or Gothel since we found out she was the princess. She sighed, so I held her close, trying my best to help her forget. There wasn't much I could do, besides being there for her. She would come to me if she wanted to talk. The best I could hope for was that she would talk to someone instead of keeping it all bottled up. I did that, and look where it got me.

She calmed down after awhile, and we were able to find out that she didn't know how to swim. So after teaching Blondie the basics, we were hungry. When we made it back to where Max was grazing, we took the lunch and the blanket back to where it was sandy. I set the blanket down on a dry patch of sand, and Rapunzel started unpacking the lunch.

**Later that**** night...**

I guessed it was about midnight when she came into my room. She'd never done this before, so I was altogether worried.

I felt her crawl under the covers, and snuggle next to me. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her close.

Finally, she spoke up, "What if Gothel does find me? I don't want to go back to the tower."

"That won't happen. Even if she does find you, I promise I'll fight with every breath to get you back."

That seemed to satisfy her for the time being, because within a few minutes she had drifted off to sleep. I gently kissed her forehead and went back to sleep shortly after.


End file.
